


Kuzunoha le Kitsune des Forêts

by Memepotter952504



Category: Japanese Mythology
Genre: Kitsune, One Shot, esprit renard
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: Un empereur demanda à faire chasser le renard de la forêt. Ainsi des pièges furent dispersés pour l'attraper. Un jour, Yasuna en trouva un et l'aida en affrontant un chasseur. Il ne savait pas que le renard était en réalité un kitsune. Voici leur histoire.





	Kuzunoha le Kitsune des Forêts

Il était une fois, un empereur qui voulait faire chasser le renard de la forêt de bouleaux qui bordait son empire. Il avait entendu dire que le foie de cet animal pouvait soigner son épouse souffrante. Alors il demanda à tous les chasseurs de chasser chaque renard qu'ils trouveraient et d'en rapporter le foie pour sauver la vie de l'impératrice. Un jour, Abe no Yasuna, un homme de noble famille visita un sanctuaire dans la forêt de bouleaux et rencontra sur son chemin l'un des chasseurs aux prises avec un magnifique renard.

Certaines légendes racontent que le renard était aussi grand qu'un homme, voire même plus. Au pelage soyeux et roux comme les feuilles qui tombent quand vient l'automne. D'autres disent qu'il avait au contraire le pelage immaculé, aussi blanc que la neige.

En voyant l'animal en si mauvaise posture, Yasuna fut pris de pitié et combattit le chasseur afin de le délivrer de sa cage. Il y parvint mais il fut sérieusement blessé dans la bataille et il s'effondra au sol, inconscient.

Ce que le noble ne savait pas, c'est qu'il n'avait pas sauvé n'importe quel renard. Il s'agissait d'un esprit malin dans ce cas-ci aux intentions bienveillantes. Il était l'esprit protecteur de la forêt de bouleaux. Pour montrer sa gratitude, il s'est métamorphosé en une femme à la chevelure flamboyante vêtue d'une longue robe blanche. Elle s'appelait Kuzunoha.

Kuzunoha aida Yasuna à retourner chez lui et soigna ses blessures. Elle veilla à tenir cacher sa nature surnaturelle car rien de son monde ne devait entrer en contact avec celui des hommes, telles étaient les lois qui régissaient la nature. Elle ressemblait donc à une simple humaine.

Elle lui rendit régulièrement visite lors de sa convalescence, le soignant comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel être humain. Puis, quand il n'eut plus besoin d'elle, elle revint malgré tout par simple envie de le voir et s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Avec le temps, ils devinrent des amis et puis des amants. Ils se marièrent et eurent un fils. Ils le baptisèrent Seimei. Kuzunoha avait tout de suite remarqué que son fils était doté de certaines aptitudes propres aux esprits-renards. Il était rusé et malin, un peu fourbe aussi.

Sachant que Seimei avait certaines de ses aptitudes, Kuzunoha veillait à bien garder sa nature surnaturelle cachée et ainsi pouvoir continuer à vivre avec sa famille. Ils vécurent ainsi durant plusieurs années dans la joie la plus complète. Un jour hélas, alors qu'elle regardait un champ de chrysanthème sous les lueurs du soleil couchant, elle oublia un instant de garder son apparence humaine et son fils aperçut trois de ses queues.

Ainsi démasquée, Kuzunoha fut contrainte de quitter les siens et de retourner à la vie sauvage. Elle laissa toutefois derrière elle une lettre d'adieu demandant à son mari et son fils de la retrouver dans la forêt de bouleau, à l'endroit où Yasuna avait combattu le chasseur pour sauver le renard pour un dernier adieu. Alors Yasuna et Seimei se rendirent sur les lieux.

Tout d'abord, ils ne virent personne ni rien. Il n'y avait que les bruits de la nature. Mais il était encore tôt et la forêt se réveillait à peine sous le ciel doré du matin. Soudain, avec les premiers rayons du soleil, la belle renarde apparut devant les yeux des humains afin de leur expliquer qu'elle était l'esprit protecteur de la forêt. Elle leur montra également une dernière fois toute l'étendue de son amour. Et en cadeau d'adieu, elle accorda à Seimei le don de comprendre le langage des animaux.

Bien des années plus tard, Seimei, grâce au cadeau de sa mère, après avoir appris beaucoup de choses et à contrôler ses pouvoirs, il put guérir l'empereur de son époque et devint une personne importante dans l'empire. Quant à l'esprit-renard, il continue à protéger la forêt en veillant sur chaque être qui vit, invisible aux yeux des hommes, tantôt renarde, tantôt esprit virevoltant dans le vent et le frémissement des feuilles de kudzu qui sont ses fleurs préférées.


End file.
